


Warpaint

by catty_the_spy



Category: Daughters of the Moon - Lynne Ewing
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Next Generation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Tracee visits her mentor and gets ready for battle.





	Warpaint

"The nineties called; they want their makeup back."

All Tracee got was a laugh in response. A laugh and "Your attitude is cute."

Whatever. Tracee had heard rumors about Jimena. Sure she was all suburbs and hippy mentor nonsense now, but Jimena's past was _sketch-y_. Hammy hadn't wanted her to come to the coffee reading. "She used to be in a gang! I think she even went to prison!"

Hammy had been right, in a way. But it wasn't Tracee who'd been in danger.

Jimena watched silently while Tracee filled in her eyebrows and carved out her cheekbones. She only looked a little skeptical when Tracee held her mouth open to let her lipstick dry. She let Tracee raid her closet for gladiator sandals and a dorky cropped tee. She watched, playing with her little medusa necklace, until Tracee was putting in gold hoop earings.

"If they've stolen her hope already, it will be hard to save her."

"I'm a goddess aren't I?"

Tracee's moon necklace was glowing faintly, like it always did on this side of town. Jimena said this was the one part of town where followers of the Atrox wouldn't dare touch her. Hammy hadn't bought it; when she was safe, Tracee was going to say "I told you so".

"Any advice?"

"Be honest; the Atrox will be using half truths to influence her. Only your _complete_ honesty can bring her back to you."

Tracee rolled her eyes. Be honest to the girl who's a walking lie detector. Easy. "Anything else?"

Jimena was eyeing her make up again. "Those eyelashes won't survive the pool. You owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the "100 words of perfect makeup" prompt [here ](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/305118.html?thread=1737307870#cmt1737307870). I never read book 13 (until recently, I didn't know there _was_ a book thirteen) but I've always loved imagining what the future might hold once our favorite daughters were grown or gone.


End file.
